Final Fantasy XX2 Survival Trip
by FantasyReki
Summary: Two groups named after Yuna's famous songs go against each other! Who will win? Team Real Emotion or Team 1000 Words! Get you're popcorn!
1. The Trip Begins!

Final Fantasy X/X-2 Survival Trip...  
  
This is just a story of a random thing my friend came up with, and inspired me to do it too! Heh, note that this is my first ficcy...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1.// The... TRiP BEGiNS!  
  
It was about eight o' clock at night... Yuna, Lenne, Rikku, Paine, Wakka, Shuyin, Gippal, Baralai, Tidus and Nooj were sitting on the bus.  
  
Yuna was sitting next to Gippal, looking at him dreamily as Gippal stared at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
Lenne sat next to Shuyin. Shuyin tried to make conversation with Lenne, but it seemed to be of no use since Lenne was too busy scowling at Yuna from behind.  
  
Rikku and Baralai sat next to each other, discussing about what this 'trip' was about.  
  
And last, at the far end of the bus sat Nooj and Tidus. Nooj kept turning his head, and slapping Tidus on the cheek at the same time.  
  
At the front of the bus, Brother was the driver, driving like MAD.  
  
Rikku stood up and waved a fist at Brother. "I swear Brother! One of these days, you're gonna kill us all!" She yelled, and sat back down in her seat next to Baralai, then continued to chat.  
  
Tidus seemed to have a red cheek... Guess Nooj kept slapping him.   
  
One how had passed, everyone was asleep. Well, they WERE asleep, until Brother made a snappy turn, making everyone nearly falling over the seat in front of them.  
  
Tidus stopped himself, he laughed in victory. Just as he began his laugh, Nooj had slapped him again.   
  
Lenne had woken up, and walked to the back of the bus to yell at Nooj.   
  
"If you are going to slap someone, slap them like this!" She screamed, and began to smack Nooj a couple hundred times.  
  
Seems like Nooj has the red cheek now, eh? Tidus was laughing hard, now he was turning burning red.  
  
Two hows had passed, and they arrived in the Bikenal Desert. Everyone groaned from tiredness, and stretched themselves as they got off the bus.  
  
Brother had gotten off first, and waited for them someone near the bus. He pointed his ten fingers at the dark sky, then did some odd dance.  
  
"Hey! Is he trying to steal my dance on my song 1000 Words?!" Yuna said, pointing at Brother and looking around at everyone else.  
  
"Excuse me?! YOUR dance?! YOUR song?! Umm, hello! I sang most of the song..!" Lenne said, glaring at Yuna, as she glared back.  
  
They started to jump each other, making this medium-sized dustball on the ground. Rikku and the others watched, slowly edging away.  
  
Though, as for Brother, he continued to do his dance, then stopped. Rikku blinked, jumped and walked over to the fight.  
  
"Umm.. hey, I know you guys just love to socialize and all, but Brother's about to explain what this survival trip is about..." She said, trying to talk to them through the yells.  
  
Lenne and Yuna poked their heads up, their hair already had sand in them. They blinked at Rikku as if she was insane, then continued their fighting.  
  
Brother flapped his arms, and stood straight. "This....." He did another odd dance. "Survival trip," Another odd dance.  
  
"Is about..." Another odd dance. "TWO GROUPS GOiNG AGAiNST EACH OTHER!" He said, and pointed all ten fingers at the sky again.  
  
"You have until tomarrow to get your food and shelter ready, for tomarrow is DAY ONE!" He said. "Now, I will now sort you all into groups!"  
  
All of a sudden, Lenne had popped up, poking Brother on the shoulder rather a bit hard. "AS LONG AS iF i'M NOT WiTH HER," She pointed at Yuna, "AND i'M WiTH GiPPAL, EVERTHiNG'S  
  
ALRiGHT WiTH ME!" She yelled. At first Brother just stood there, blinking. "Too bad, you're with Yuna!" He said, and flapped his arms again.  
  
Yuna and Lenne seemed to have groaned, and fell onto the sandy ground.  
  
"ANyyywaaaaaaaaaay! There will be a Team Real Emotion, and Team 1000 Words! Here are the groupies!" He said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No really, here're the groupies!  
  
Team Real Emotion::Shuyin, Gippal, Baralai, Nooj ,Tidus  
  
Team 1000 Words:: Yuna, Lenne, Rikku , Paine, Wakka  
  
This was barely anything, eh? But day one begins in the next chapter! 


	2. Day 1: Trouble already?

Day one begiinnnnnsss!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Team 1000 Words  
  
Rikku paced around the Bikenal Desert. "So uhh... what now?" She asked Yuna, Lenne, Paine and Wakka.   
  
"Why do ii/i have to be stuck with the girls?" Wakka complained, sitting down on the hot sand and burning his butt. "Ow, ow ow!" He jumped up and began to run in circles, trying to cool off his butt.   
  
"Hah! That's what you get, tubby!" Rikku said, laughing and pointing at Wakka. "I meant that in a good way!" Wakka tried to convince her, but it was of no use. "I'd never diss the high summoner Yuna like that!" He tried again.  
  
"Riiiighhttt...." Lenne managed to say through a giggle. "What are you laughing at? Grow up!" Yuna smirked at Lenne. "i'M OLDER THAN YOU, YOU GROW UP!" Lenne turned to face Yuna.  
  
"Uh... oh...." Rikku said, taking a few steps backward. "'Uh-oh what?" Wakka asked, finally managed to get his butt cooled off by just.... 5%. "Yunie and Lenne never got TOOOOO used to each other. Oh and by the way tubby, i'd take 2 steps to the left if I were you." Rikku said, taking 2 steps to the right.   
  
"Huh? Why?" Wakka turned around, just to see Lenne and Yuna rolling towards him in a fight. He screamed and RAN 2 steps to the left. Rikku fell backward laughing, her cheeks turning red because she was laughing itoo/i hard. Or maybe it was just the hot sun?  
  
Paine just sighed. "You guys, i'd get that shelter and food ready if I were you." She said, watching Yuna and Lenne fight, Rikku laughing her head off, and Wakka continueing his running. She sighed again, this time instead of talking to them, she whistled and yelled. "YOU GUYS!!" Paine yelled. Rikku layed on the sand, wide-eyed at Paine. Yuna and Lenne stopped their fight, and blinked at Paine. Wakka stopped then tripped over himself. "Yes Paine?" Yuna asked, still blinking.  
  
Paine's left eye began to twitch for 2 seconds. "I said... I'd get that shelter and food ready if I were you." Lenne blinked at her too. "Well uhh... you're not me!" She said. "Exactly!" Rikku added. "What- What?!" Everyone didn't seem to hear her, since they continued what they were doing before she yelled. Paine growled, but stopped herself. "Fine! I'll do it then!" She turned on her heel, then walked off leaving sand blowing off from her feet kicking them. "Aye, what are you trying to do? Drown us in sand, ya?" Wakka said, still laying on the sand. "No! I'm-trying-to-leave-you-in-my-dust!" Paine relied, not looking back and continued kicking the sand.  
  
"Wow.. Paine sure is in a good mood!" Rikku said, rather stupidly. "Gee, YA THiNK!?" Paine yelled, hearing Rikku then continued to walk off. "Yeah!" Rikku said, digging her hand into the sand.  
  
When Paine had came back ,everyone seemed to be in 'peace.' Lenne and Yuna's hair seemed to be... messed up. Rikku's face was as red as a... like she had a sunburn. And Wakka was panting heavily that he... practically was drooling on the sand. Paine dragged a chopped up lupine towards them.   
  
"Ewww!! What is that crap!?" Rikku asked, looking disgusted and pointing at the lupine. "It's a lupine. Can't ya tell?" Paine answered, covering her nose. "UGH! What is that smell!" Lenne said, covering her nose too. Everyone sniffed the air and nearly fell dead on the sand. "Smells like.... raw fish, ya?" Wakka said. "No kidding, what kind of hell do you think i went through chopping it up?!" Paine stated. Team 1000 Words ate the lupine, throwing up every once in a while. "Damn Paine! Next time let ME get the food..." Rikku said, holding her nose and took a chunk out of a lupine piece. "I've got no problem with that!" Paine answered, doing the same. Rikku gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hey, we ought`a have a leader, ya?" Wakka suggested, throwing a bone aside and threw up. "Yeah! Okay, who's going to nominate who?" Rikku said, standing up and abandoning a lupine leg. "I nominate Yunie!" Yuna stood up. "I nominate Paine!" Paine stood up. "I nominate Lenne!" Lenne stood up. "I nominate Paine!" Wakka stood up. "Aye, what about me?! I'm older then all of y'all!" "Gee, YA THiNK!? I'm probably one thousand years older than you! TUBBY!" "Oh I'm 'tubby' now, ya?!" Rikku, Paine, Yuna and Lenne thought for a moment. "Yeah! TUBBY!" They all said together. "So it's official! Paine's our leader!" Rikku punched the air. "Lucky ducky..." Wakka mumbled.  
  
"Alright, Yuna and Lenne, you two go find something that'll help make the shelter. Like, machina or whatever." Paine ordered, pointing at yuna and lenne. "ME WiTH HER?!" The two yelled and pointed at each other. "Is there anyone else named Yuna and Lenne? Rikku, you go look for some water at the oasis. Wakka, you try to get some kind of clothy thingy and try to make it like a tent." Wakka grumbled, then went off, as well as Rikku, Yuna and Paine.  
  
Team Real Emotion  
  
"Heeeyyyy! What's for dinner?!" Gippal said, in his cheery mood as always. "Hope it's somethin` good!" Tidus said. Shuyin, Gippal, Baralai, TIdus and Nooj stood there, blinking at each other. "So uh... who gets the goods?" Baralai said, breaking the silence. They thought for a moment. After about a split second, Gippal spoke. "I have a freakin` brain cramp." Team Real Emotion nodded in agreement. "I say... Meg Ryan you go get it!" Shuyin said, standing up. "No! Not me! And my name is Tidus! Not Meg Ryan! Come on, say it with me! Ti-DUS! TiDUS!" Tidus yelled pointlessly. "Sureeee, that's what you WANT us to think, Meg!" Shuyin crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Am not!" Meg yelled. Baralai rubbed his ears, "Yevon... you don't have to yell god damnit."  
  
"Hey, Nooj-ster! What's up with the quietness? I like it!" Gippal exclaimed, looking at Nooj. "Idiots..." Nooj replied, looking away. "Ooookay... Then what's up with the attitude? I don't li-" Gippal was intterupted by Baralai. "Okay, vote who's going to get the food. I'm starving. I say Meg." Shuyin stood up. "Meg." Gippal stood up. "Meg." Nooj continued to sit down. "Meg." Tidus stood up, "TiDUS!!!!!" he screamed. "See, look! Meg votes for himself too!" Shuyin said, laughing and pointing at Meg. "TiDUS TiDUS TiDUS!!" He screamed. "Okay, its official. Meg go get the goodies." Shuyin pushed Tidus off. who was yelling his head off. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" Tidus screamed, thrusting his arms everwhere. "Yo Meg! Stop complaining! You're the Go-Get-The-Food guy now!" Baralai. Gippal and Nooj seemed to be helping Shuyin push him fowards.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Meg came back with a chopped up Zu, and it looked like about ten thousand needles on his face. Gippal, Baralai and Shuyin cupped their mouths, trying to resist themselves from exploding. Bah, oh well, they exploded anyway.  
  
"MEG! What the hell happened to you!?" Gippal yelled our, dropping to the ground, laughing and turning crimson. Baralai fell off his log, his feet up in the air, laughing his head off and turning bright pink. Shuyin was rolling on the sand, "It looks like a cactuar attacked you like the LAST Survival Game we had! Ha, ha, ha!" Even Nooj seemed to be laughing. His face was turning to the colour of the clothes he wore. (ew..)  
  
"i DID get attacked by a cactuar.." Meg mumbled, throwing the Zu in front of them. Shuyin, Baralai, Gippal and Nooj stopped, blinking at Meg. Once again, they blew up laughing.  
  
"It's NOT funny!" Meg yelled at them. Team Real Emotion didn't seem to hear him, their laughter went on for about 10 more minutes. Gippal seemed to be having tears of laughter.  
  
"Hey everyone! Let's sing a song!" Baralai suggested, also now crying from laughing so much." I've got a song! Remember this? Ten thousand needles on Meg Ryan's face, Yuna plucks one out he screams so loud it can be heard, nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine needles on Meg Ryan's face!" Gippal sang. And so Team Emotion, including Nooj (who sounded horrible) and not Meg, continued to sing the song until they got to, "One needle on Meg ryan's face, Yuna plucks one out he screams so loud it can be heard, zero needles on meg ryan's faaaaaaaace!"  
  
When they had finally finished the song (about 3 hours), Nooj suggested the same thing as Wakka had. "We need a leader, i nominate myself!" Shuyin jumped up. "I nominate Baralai!" Baralai stood up. "I nominate Gippal!" Gippal stood up. "I nominate Shuyin!" Tidus stood up. "I nominate... me!" Shuyin smirked. "I guess I'm it?" Baralai and Gippal nodded. "Yepperdoodles!"   
  
The Zu, which was still lying around, had been abandoned. "Hey! who's going to eat the Zu I chopped up?" Tidus wanted to know. They blinked at him, then to the Zu. "ARE YOU NUTS?!! THERE'S NO WAY i'M GOiNG TO EAT THAT! Get something else Meg." Shuyin said, Baralai Gippal and Nooj nodded in agreement. "AW CRAP!" Meg complained, then walked out into the night, jumping every once in a while as a cactuar shot it's needles on his face again. "Get ready for a new song tomarrow!" Shuyin shouted, laughing.  
  
End of Day 1  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sooo, did you laugh? Did ya, did ya? Note: Meg Ryan was created by Paine from TCOTSF on neopets. Thankers! 


	3. Day 2: Smelly Names

I'm very sorry I haven't updated...very little time on my hands now, but anyway, Day 2 is here  
  
Team 1000 Words The sun rose over the Bikenal Desert, waking nearly everyone except Wakka of Team 1000 Words. Lenne walked over to Wakka, then kicked him slightly. "Yo, wake up tubby!" She yelled in his ears, then put his hand near some cold water and snickered devilishly. She slowly edged away, walking past Yuna. "Poopy head..." Yuna whispered as Lenne walked by. "Big blob a' nothin'..." Lenne mumbled. "What did you say!?" Lenne and Yuna turned to each other, glaring and said the same thing. "Crappy head!" Yuna began.  
  
"Flappy head!" Lenne countered "Thousand-year-old old lady!" Yuna said back. "Twitchy, muddy, messy young child!" Lenne countered yet again. And so they both continued their 'insults.' Rikku fell off of a nearby tree. "Hey, what's with all the noise?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!?" She yelled, though the two didn't hear a sound from her. "Umm, ya know... I can see your lips moving, but all I hear is 'blah blah blah'" Lenne smirked. "I hate to say this, but so do I!" Yuna crossed her arms and nodded. Rikku just let out a low growl and stomped off, kicking sad their way. "Anyway... Chicken head!" Lenne restarted. "Bone head!" "Pig-style head!" "Milky head!" "Twilly head!" Lenne said triumphantly. "What the heck is a twilly?" Yuna glared. "It means twilly." Lenne mentioned with absolutely no tone of expression in her voice. "Does not." "Does too." And over and over they went. Wakka continued to drool on the sand, face in the sand. Rikku walked over to him, kicked him lightly on the hair and whispered, barely any sound coming from her lips. "Wake up tubby..." Immediately Wakka stood up in a samurai-like position. "Who wants a piece of Kelly!?" He screamed in a girl-like voice. Lenne, Yuna, and Rikku stood behind Wakka, looking at Wakka, then started to fall down laughing hard. They all walked over to him, and kicked him. "Ow! What was that for? I'm no kicking bag!" Wakka persisted. Yuna came up from behind him, holding a note, which was on the back of his head. "What? But it says right here! 'Kick me, I'm a kicking bag!'" Rikku and Lenne started to roll around on the desert.  
  
Team Real Emotion Tidus came limping in, some odd figure over his shoulder. As soon as he stepped into 'cramp,' everyone woke up. Shuyin came running. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SMELL!?" Baralai and Gippal came up behind him. "Great, just when I was about to take my 'beauty sleep...'" Gippal yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Beauty sleep? You turning into a girl?" Baralai said, his eyes halfway asleep. "Idiots," 'Nooj' said, then fell to the ground, snoring like a T-Rex roaring. "And he calls US an idiot." Shuyin laughed as his sleepy-ness died away, as well as Baralai and Gippal's. Again and again they kept sending 'Meg' away to get BETTER food, meaning they pretty much just starved the entire day! I know, it stinks. I couldn't think of anything else for Team Real Emotion Arghh... 


	4. Day Three: The Note Bye Bye Nooj!

Sorry! Haven't been updating the fanfic, I've been working on another one. :D  
  
...................................:::...................................  
  
Day Three::.  
  
Team 1000 Words  
  
Paine yawned as she stepped outside of her tent, rubbing her eyes. "A FREAKIN' NOTE IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!?" She yelled as the sleepy-ness she containted flew away in... fright? Ripping the note open her eyes flashed across the piece of cra- paper.  
  
"GOOOOOOOD MORNING RANDOM CRAPPY PEOPLE!!! Both teams should have received a note lkie tihs! I konw the lttres are not in the rhgit palce, but who craes. Aywnay, btoh taems are to meat (meat.. o.o; ) at the osasis at tehre o'colck. The frsit tset wlil bgien three.  
  
-Brother"  
  
"What the heck?" Paine poked the piece of cra- paper. "What'd he say? Come to the... Oyster Meat at Test Time? There's a test?! OH WHY MUST THEY TORTURE US LIKE THIS?!" Paine dropped the paper on the floor as if she had just touched fire.  
  
"Hey, Paine, what'cha doing? Someone die or something?" Lenne had walked out of her tent, seeming to have some kind of annoyed look on her face. Her eyes dragged down on the piece of paper and gasped with horror. "OH NO! THE MONKEYS HAVE SENT US AN EVIL NOTE THREATENING THAT THEY'LL COME BITE MY FREAKING HEAD OFF!" Lenne ran off... running in circles and screaming like an insane idiot.  
  
"Hey! Again, I'm trying to sleep!" Rikku stomped out of her own tent, angered slightly. Her eyes too dropped to the note. "OH NO!! FAT LITTLE ELEPHANTS TEND TO BLOW US AWAY TO HELL!" Rikku ran the oppisate direction of Lenne and also started to run around screaming like an insane idiot, only tripping over herself and now and then.  
  
"Noise, noise, noise. That's all I hear!" Yuna bounced out of the tent which she slept in. Yuna's eyes also was lured toward the note. "CHICKEN BUTTS ARE WANTING TO EAT US ALL!" Running towards a different direction than Lenne and Rikku, she too started to run in circles, but also kept falling as if she had just hit a mirror which a mime had built.  
  
"Ack! You all should quiet down a bit, ya?" Wakka slumped out of a tent, far away from the girls' tents. Amazingly, his eyes found its way towards the note also. "EVIL LUCA GOERS ARE PLANNING TO DEFEAT THE BESAID AUROCHS AGAIN! RUNNN!" Wakka seemed to have ran away towards the Oasis...  
  
"Hey you crazy dumbasses! Can you decode what this Brother person said?" Paine waved her arms around, but it seemed of no use. So instead she went around to every idiot and slapped them on the head. As soon as they were slapped, they followed her like a retarded zombie.  
  
"I'M INNOCENT!" Rikku yelled and raised her arms in the air. "IT WAS HER!" Lenne pointed at Yuna without any clue of what seemed to be going on. "SHE DID IT!" Yuna pointed at Lenne like a retarded geek. "IT WAS THAT!" Wakka pointed at Paine.  
  
Paine sighed, rereading the "note". "'GOOOOOOOD MORNING RANDOM CRAPPY PEOPLE!!! Both teams should have received a note lkie tihs! I konw the lttres are not in the rhgit palce, but who craes. Aywnay, btoh taems are to meat (meat.. o.o; ) at the osasis at tehre o'colck. The frsit tset wlil bgien three.  
  
-Brother'That's what he said. Anyone got a clue of what the hell he said?" The rest of Team 1000 Words looked at her cluelessly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't listening! What did you say?" Yuna stood straight as she finished swimming in the burning sand. "Can you decode that and tell us what you said?" Rikku requested. "I have no clue of what you just said." Lenne blinked a couple of times at Paine. "Does this have anything to do with blitzball?" Wakka asked proudly, but also stupidly.  
  
"Dude! You idiots! I'm asking YOU what it means!"  
  
So for about... Oh say 9 hours? So for about 9 hours Team 1000 Words tried to catch the meaning of the note.  
  
"I got it, I got it!" Wakka yelled retardedly. "It says, 'God Moodnig random poop persons!!! Bot turns would have recycled a net like this! I know the illiterates are not in the ripped palace, but who carves. Alarmy, bot turns are to eat meat at Oskor's Burgers at ten o'cook. The frost   
  
set win background three.  
  
-Brother'" Wakka finished, but then his face turned a bit dull. "What the heck did I just say?" The team members shrugged cluelessly.  
  
"OH I KNOW!" Rikku jumped up and down. "CHOOSE ME! ME, ME, ME! PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME! PICK ME ALREADY YOU FUCKTARD!"   
  
"ALRIGHT! RIKKU! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY!?" Paine slapped herself on the cheek from the "me's".   
  
"Umm... I forgot." Rikku stopped her bouncing and tapped her chin while staring off to the sky, big... huge... anime eyes. "Purdy..."  
  
"I HAVE SOME ANSWERS!" Lenne stood up while running around Paine and without an answer, she began.  
  
'Good morning random crappy people!!! Boh teams should have received a note like this! I know the letters are not in the right place, but who cares. Anyway, both teams are to meet at the oasis at three o'clock. the first test will begin there.  
  
-Brother'"  
  
"SHOW OFF! LINE STEALER! SMARTASS! THAT WAS ALL MY IDEA!" Yuna started to follow Lenne around in the circles. Again, the fighting continued.  
  
"Ok, we'll go with Lenne's idea..." Paine sighed again, her eyes scanning the team. Rikku continued to stare, Wakka stared into the fire while continueing to say "Purdy fire..." and the two lookalikes ran in circles.  
  
Team Real Emotion  
  
In the distance an annoying scream was heard. Shuyin, Gippal, Baralai and Nooj ran out. Shuyin fell over a note that fell from the top corner of his tent. "I FELL OVER A FUCKING TURKEY!" He screamed, but eventually he realized it was a piece of paper. "What's that?" The rest of the team members [except retarr- Tidus] gathered around their leader, also reading the note.  
  
"It says, 'GOOOOOOOD MORNING RANDOM CRAPPY PEOPLE!!! Both teams should have received a note lkie tihs! I konw the lttres are not in the rhgit palce, but who craes. Aywnay, btoh taems are to meat (meat.. o.o; ) at the osasis at tehre o'colck. The frsit tset wlil bgien three.  
  
-Brother'" Shuyin read. "Erm... SOOOOOO Where's Meg Ryan?" Gippal changed the subject, throwing the note into the fire.   
  
"Remember that scream thing?" Baralai reminded. "I think that was Meg!" They all gasped in horror. "Ah well, he can take care of himself. After all, he DID help the superstar Yuna defeat that big blob thingy. What was it called again? Oh yeah, Sid? Somethiing like that." Gippal shrugged.  
  
"That was like, SOOOOOOO, like, like, like obvious!" A girly voice said. Shuyin, Baralai and Gippal's heads turned rapidly towards the voice.   
  
"Dude! Nooj! You sound like a bitchy prep!" Gippal laughed and pointed. "Really bitchy!" Baralai gasped. "Extremely preppy-style!" Shuyin pointed. "Like, I SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO want, like, BLOND, like, HAIR! Like, DUH!" Nooj blinked like he had curly eyelashes. The three fell backwards, laughing like crazy.  
  
Eventually within about thirty minutes of laughter, Tidus made his way back, only... there was something different about him...   
  
"Dude! Tidus! You look like a cactuar, only human!" Shuyin's finger dragged towards Tidus. "Feafly!? Fi foo!? FAAAAAAFFFHHH!!" Tidus screamed as he buried his face into the sand. "FAAAFHH! FIF FURNS" He seems to be a hand stand now! ...Only his head is in the sand!  
  
At the Oasis [night]  
  
"So... Where's Team Real Emotion?" Paine layed down on the frosty sand. "Probably slacking off the work." Yuna mumbled as she walked in circles.  
  
"HELLO!!!!" A voice shouted, then jumped out of a bush. Team 1000 Words jumped, even Wakka. "Oh, it's only my idiotic brother, Brother..." Rikku muttered, then went back to the hole which she was digging. "Lucky bastards..." Wakka rolled over onto his stomache on the sand out of tiredness.   
  
"Aye, where is Team Real Emotion? If they don't come in a few seconds, they get disqualified and they lose a member!" Brother stomped his feet on the filthy sand. "Where's the fun in that?!"  
  
"And a few seconds would be?" Yuna poked Brother.  
  
"[saying very fast] 3, 2, 1." Brother pulled out a random box, and along with it a piece of paper. "Nooj is gone too,"  
  
At the Oasis, a loud scream was heard, followed by echoes! "YES!!!!!" Was what seemed to be the scream!  
  
Team Real Emotion  
  
"What was that?" Shuyin poked his head up, blinking at the screams. "It sounded like-" Nooj began, but all of a sudden he disappeared.  
  
...................................:::...................................  
  
Nooj go poof, finally! :D 


	5. Poof When Wakka!

Heh, sorry if I frightened my readers with my curses on the last chapter of 'The Note'! I got a bit carried away. TT; So I'll try to make this chapter more... PG-13 rated. O.o; Also, sorry to the Nooj Fans! Now behold! The boring chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun rose from the morning horizon, awaking the two teams. Not surprisingly, both team leaders weren't the first ones to waken. Yuna stood and stretched inside her tent, dragging herself outside as she rubbed her eyes. "OW! MY EYES! MY EYES! THEY BURNNN!!!" She screamed insanely as the sunlight struck her. Her hair was in a rather messy style, no longer the layered, beautiful hair she had before this 'fun, fun, fun' trip. Yuna was instantly wide awake as she heard several thuds. "YUUUUUUUUNAAAAAA!!" Several voices shouted, echoing. Echo, echo, echo... "Oh... NOO!!!! The evil mice has come for me!" Yuna shouted, running into a random tent that seemed to be Wakka's. "WAH!? FIENDS!?" Wakka screamed in a... Female voice! RUN!  
  
"Nooo!!! The evil mice has come for me!" Yuna corrected, standing straight and pointing her finger upwards like an idiotic teacher. "Mice?" Wakka asked questionably. "Never you mind! I've got to run!" Yuna yelled into his ear, quickly running out of the tent. "Ay'! While you're out, could you get me a hotdog?!" The Besaidian yelled after her. "Uh... How about, NO!?" The running high-summoner reluctantly yelled and ran faster, leaving dust in Wakka's face and running towards Paine's tent. "What in--?!" Paine screeched, falling off of her sleeping place... unless it was on the ground. "MICE! ARE! AFTER ME!" The insane summoner yelled, and ran out of her leader's tent. "Hey! Could you get me some ramen while you're out!?" Paine yelled after her, only getting the same response as Wakka.  
  
"MONKEYS!!" Rikku yelled as she scrambled out of bed and running in circles. She ran out of her nearly fallen tent, running in the direction of... Oh, and here comes running Yuna! BANGTHUD "Purdy stars..." Yuna mumbled as she lay unconsciously. "Flying chickens..." Rikku mumbled, also laying unconsciously. Non-strangely... Black swirls circled inside their eyes.  
  
Paine walked out of her tent, holding a piece of paper in her hand. "NO MORE NOTES!!!" She screamed, not noticing Lenne was still half asleep, or so she thought so. Her eyes skinned the piece of paper, reading it all to herself.  
  
"Hello, pathetic little perfect characters of this little itty-bitty not-so- much one-of-a-kind—and it went on—LIKE ONG!!11oneone!!111!111one LYK DER IZ GUNNA B A NU BATL DING!!111one LYEK MEAT UZ AT DA WATRY PLAZE TO LYK DO UR NEKS BTLE TIN!!111oneone"  
  
Paine blinked in confusion, thinking out loud without notcing. "NOT ANOTHER MYSTERY CRAPPY NOTE!" She threw the paper on the ground angrily, "I thought this was VACATION! Not WORK!" Lenne poked Paine on the shoulder. As she turned to face her, Paine became paralyzed. Lenne's eyes were red, and were shaded a bit. "Can you... keep your... trap shut.. FOR ONE STINKING MOMENT!? AND WHAT STINKING 'WATRY PLAZE'!?!  
  
To be continued...  
  
Tidus awoken by what seemed to be a scream. "MY DEAR YUNA!!" He screeched, and rapidly ran for Team 1000 Words' camp. "Dudes... He SO did not just ditch us..." Shuyin said, wide-eyed, jaw open, staring at the dust Tidus had left behind, as well as the others. "Dude... He SO just ditched us for some Final Fantasy X-2 whore..." Baralai pointed out, blinking in surprise. "Some romeo he is," Gippal muttered, doing the same thing as the others.  
  
"YO DUDES!!! LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND, DUDES!" Shuyin, as always, found a note super-glued to his tent.  
  
"Hello, pathetic little perfect characters of this little itty-bitty not-so- much one-of-a-kind—and it went on—LIKE ONG!!11oneone!!111!111one LYK DER IZ GUNNA B A NU BATL DING!!111one LYEK MEAT UZ AT DA WATRY PLAZE TO LYK DO UR NEKS BTLE TIN!!111oneone"  
  
"Brother you immature, ignorant idiot! How the hell are we supposed to read this kind of crap!?" Shuyin yelled, ripping the note off and sticking it on Gippal's head without noticing. "That whore!" Gippal began trying to pull the paper off, but it didn't give in. Baralai rolled on the ground, apparently laughing his head off. Shuyin was in a rage, trying to find out what the note said.  
  
What a coincidence, this time Team 1000 Words didn't arrive at the 'watry plaze', which Shuyin had discovered what it was. When Team Real Emotion arrived, Brother was snoring loudly on a rock, dark at night as mosquitoes... everywhere. Yelling, trowing stuff, the boys tried as hard as they could to wake him up, until Trial 507, whispering how tired were. "Behold! The magic wanderdoodlethinabob!" Brother said, holding up an imaginary stick.  
  
Well, yeah, you guessed it! Someone of Team 1000 Words disappears! Guess who? Wakka! –Poof-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry I made this chapter (again) real short for Team Real Emotion!! And Wakka Fans... 


End file.
